Day Of A Thousand Twisters
by UnForgotten Memories
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome along with their Friends and Family have to try and Survive the Worst Storm Ever seen. Pairs InuKag SanMir SesKagu.
1. Chapter 1

(I Do Not Own Inuyasha... Now that it is out of the way, This story is centered around Alabama and will contain Two Characters not from Inuyasha)

:: Big Sounds ::

(Author Note as well as the Place and Time)

Day Of A Thousand Twisters

Chapter One

First Warnings

Twisters...

(Shikon Middle School 3: 35 P.M)

Funnels that are created from Hot air mixing with Cold air forcing them to push together and make the deadly spirals.

Twisters are deadly things that in one second can demolish A house, That is if the Twister is big enough.

Twisters are Rated on a Metric System of One to Five.

One: being the lowest were the Tornado does Minimal Damage.

Two: not really dangerous except for people that are in Cars or Open Valleys.

Three: This is were it gets dangerous F3's are able to destroy small houses.

Four: Deadly, these Twisters can destroy everything in Sight.

and Five: To say simply "If you see one of these you might as well kiss your Bum goodbye"

But what would happen if a storm came.

A Storm so powerfull that it could very well kill full Cities and Towns.

And the only hope was-

"Mister Taishou" Miss. Daniel said as she eyed the somewhat short Fourteen Year old.

"Yes Miss. Daniel" Gary asked as he dropped his Homework on his desk and peered at hie Teacher.

"When I asked for a report on any Natural Disaster, I meant for you to make a Report not a comic book" Miss. Daniel told Gary as he frowned and grabbed his homework.

"But you didn't let me finish" Gary said as he held out his homework to the Teacher who took and placed it on her desk, Reviewing it as she did.

"Sure it looks like you Studied but, what is this about Being able to know right when Tornados happen" The Teacher asked as Gary sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"You know my Brother, Inuyasha Taishou" Gary stated as she nodded and he continued.

"Well you know that he is a Meterologist, Right" Gary asked as she nodded her head again wanting him to get to the point.

"Well he thinks he has found a way to Know when Twisters happen Before they happen" Gary told her as she nodded and looked back over the Work.

"I'll have to give you a C" Miss. Daniel said as she frowned and looked sadly at the boy who was about to defend himself.

"I'm Sorry Gary but I can't except the part about Inuyasha's Work, It's not Prooven yet" Miss, Daniel said as she handed the work back to Gary.

She watched sadly as the boy stood up from his chair and started to walk away.

"Mister. Taishou" Garh heard his teacher call as he turned around and she walked over to him.

"How about I just forget about this Homework And you write me a Remake, just without your brother's work" Miss. Daniel asked as Gary smiled and then nodded.

The teacher walked to her desk and retrieved her coat and Hat only to see the Student still standing there.

"Miss. Daniel could you give me a ride home there is some bad weather moving in" Gary asked as she smiled and nodded to the kid.

"You know if it Wasn't for your Fear of Twisters you could be just like Inuyasha" Gary's Teacher told him as they walked down the hallway.

Oh Yes Gary had a Very bad fear of Twisters... Maybe thats why he liked to Study so much about them.

Gary had neck length Brown Hair with silver demon Highlights, Golden Brown eyes, and stood at about 5'7, Because he was only kin to Inuyasha he had only a quarter Inu-Youkai in him.

When Gary and His Teacher got outside Miss. Daniel locked the door.

Miss. Daniel a.k.a Ashley looked up at the very dark sky with it's pinkish tint.

(Ashley is a Full Wolf Demon just so you know)

Ashley and Gary were more like Friends then Teacher and Pupil, seeing as Ashley was only nineteen having Graduated at a young age so she could get her Teacher's degree.

Both Gary and Ashley could sense the trouble brewing in the skies over head and it gave them both an uneasy feeling.

"Ashley do you feel that" Gary asked reffering to the way his skin crawled as well as the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Yeah, Let's hurry" Ashley said as they quickly made their way to her Black Volvo and drove away.

"Gary why don't you call Inuyasha and Kagome and tell them I'm staying over" Ashley said as Gary looked at her strangley.

Ashley and Gary, after they left the School of Course always hung out over at each others houses But Gary felt something was off.

"O.k" Gary said as he took her cellphone from her hand and started dialing.

Because he was the only one who had a Basement.

Ashley didn't want to tell Gary why she wanted him to call Inuyasha because she knew he would probally Freak out with his fear of Tornadoes and all.

Because her hearing was Full Demon and Gary's was only Quarter...

He didn't hear the roaring sound...

As well as the Screams..

(Inuyasha's Garage 4:00 P.M)

Kagome moved silently down the hallway towards Inuyasha's and Her's bedroom.

Kagome slowly opened the door and watched as his, cute, White, Dog ears twitched at the small creaking it made.

"Inuyasha" she said nicely as the Inu-Hanyou just rolled over trying to avoid her sweet voice.

"Inuyasha you have to go to work Honey" Kagome said as she sat down on the bed next to him.

Inuyasha mumbled a few words and the only one she could make out was "Mirouku"

"Inuyasha, it's Mirouku's day off" Kagome told him as he just shrugged her away and she frowned.

"I could go in for you" Kagome said reffering to how Her, Inuyasha and all their friends work in the same Place.

Inuyasha didn't make a sound and Kagome mentally Huffed... She didn't want to go in for him even if he was her Husband.

"Fine, I'll go in" Kagome said as she leaned on his shoulder trying to move the bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm sure Kouga wouldn't mind me being there" she said as Inuyasha's eyes flew open revealing somewhat Jealous Gold orbs.

"Eek" Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha flipped her over him so she was laying underneath him.

"Why do you always use him as a Reason for me to go in" Inuyasha said with a slight bit of seduction as he moved his mouth to hers.

It was onll a small kiss, But it still sent tingles up Kagome's spine.

" I love how he makes you Jealous" Kagome said as Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her again.

:Rumble:

Was what both of them heard as Inuyasha was suddenly fully alert.

Inuyasha got out of bed leaving a Dissapointed Kagome behind as he moved to peer out the window.

"Inuyasha, whats wrong" Kagome said as she tried to stand up but was still dizzy from the kiss and was forced to sit back down.

"Kagome turn on the T.V" Inuyasha told her as she nodded her Head and grabbed the remote turning it on.

: In the Fuedal District all people are advised to stay in homes and not go outside, If you are in a Car please get out and seek Imediate Shelter:

Kagome and Inuyasha pailed slightly because the Fuedal District was only about a town over.

"Kagome, Call My brother and tell him to get everyone over here" Inuyasha said as he quickly made his way to the door.

Kagome was frightened as she grabbed the phone and started dialing, she Knew that in the whole area, This was the only house that had a Basement.

(I know I'm going all big on the "Basement" thing but that's how it is in my town)

Kagome quickly dialed Seshomaru's number and waited for him to answer.

"Moshi Moshi" Seshomaru said as he picked up the phone.

"Seshomaru where are you" Kagome asked as he sensed the urgency in her voice.

"Kagome, Whats wrong" Seshomaru asked her as he tensed up knowing that if she was scared...

"Inuyasha says that you need to get Kagura and Rin over here now" Kagome told him as he nodded.

"But why" Seshomaru asked as he heard her say something but had no tiem to make it out.

:Crash:

Seshomaru jerked as the lightning struck down loudly and heard Kagura drop a Glass Bowl.

"Seshomaru" Kagura called as he hurried to his wife to see her with a look of fright on her face.

"Kagura get Rin we are going To Inuyasha's" Seshomaru told her as she nodded and quickly ran up the stairs to get their adopted Daughter.

"Mommy" Rin cried as she held her arms out for Kagura and Kagura hugged her.

"Ssssh It's O.k" Kagura said as she grabbed Rin and totted her down the stairwell towards Seshomaru's Car.

"What about Sango and Mirouku" Kagura yelled to Seshomaru as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up against the wall.

:BWoosh:

The wind wurled past them quickly taking out Seshomaru's Mercedes.

"What was That" Kagura said as he took her hand and they started to run down the road towards Inuyasha's house.

"That my Wife, Was a Attempted Tornado" Seshomaru told her as he opened the door to Inuyasha's house.

"What is a Attempted Tornado" Kagura asked as she layed a crying Rin on one of the Sofa and hugged Kagome.

"Clearly one that didn't touch the ground" Seshomaru told her as Inuyasha carried Shippo down the stairs.

"Hi, Auntie Kagura" Shippo said as Inuyasha handed the Kit to her and she hugged him.

"Hey Shippo" Kagura said as she realized something.

"Where's Gary" Kagura said as Seshomaru and Inuyasha looked around quickly.

"Gary" Inuyasha shouted into the house only to receive no Answer.

"I don't think he came home from school" Kagome said as Inuyasha's Cellphone started ringing and he picked it up, it was Sango.

"Inuyasha have you seen the news" Sango asked him urgently.

"Yes, You and Mirouku need to get over here now" Inuyasha told her as he paced slightly.

"We will be there in a second" Sango told him as she hung up the phone.

"What do we do about Gary" Seshomaru asked as Inuyasha looked at them sadly.

"I don't know" Inuyasha said as he started to put on his Jacket.

"Inuyasha, No It's too dangerous" Kagome said as she grabbed his shoulder and he turned around to her.

"He is my baby Brother" Inuyasha told her as he started to open the door.

:Baboom:

Kagome and Inuyasha were blowed away from the door as the landed sprawled out in the hallway.

"Mommy" Shippo shouted as Kagura ran over to them.

"Ugh" Seshomaru grunted as he used his Demon Strength to close the door.

"Are you o.k" Kagura asked as Kagome and Inuyasha sat up very slowly.

"What was that" kagome asked Inuyasha as Kagura helped them up.

"That was the start of a Tornado" Inuyasha told her as they all sat down on the couch.

(Ashley's Car 5:10 P.M)

"All I got was a Busy ring" Gary said as he handed Ashley her cellphone and they continued on their way.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came over though" Gary told her as the car slowed down.

"Dang, Traffic jam" Ashley said as Gary looked over to her strangley and grabbed her hand.

"Ashley what's wrong" Gary asked as his Teacher slash Friend looked over to him.

"There is some really bad weather moving in" Ashley told him as Gary visible became scared.

"Calm down" Ashley said as she looked up to see a few people starting to get out of their cars.

"Come on Gary we are going to go" Ashley said as Gary grabbed her shoulder and then pointed towards the Widow.

Ashley turned to see a Full Blown Wall Cloud.

(For those of you who don't know what that is, It's the thing that starts tornadoes)

"Wall Cloud" Gary said silently as the car was suddenly hit with a rush of Wind.

"Woah" Ashley shouted as the car settled down only to be hit by another Rush of wind.

What Ashley saw next scared her for life.

Cars were being thrown up in the air.

"Hold On" she shouted as she and Gary hugged each other and as their car was thrown up into the air.

To Be Continued...

(I hope you like it I tried hard on this one...

Did Gary and Ashley Survive?

Will Sango and Miroku be able to make it to Inuyasha's house?

Find out next time.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Thank for the Reviews: dbzgtfan2004, KyosBeads13 and S. B. Kathrine Ya'll Rock!)

Day Of A Thousand Twisters

Chapter Two

"Help Me To Survive"

"Inuyasha" Gary shouted his brother's name as the car was lifted up into the air and thrown away from the paved road.

Gary looked quickly out his window as the car he and Ashley was in turn upside down and he clung to the two things holding him, His seat belt and Ashley's arm.

Gary watched as a car was thrown into a metal pole slicing it to bits, Anyone in that car was dead.

He could hear the screams coming from Ashley as she held tightly to the fabric of his shirt.

Then sudenlly Gary was brought back to earth as the car he was in was thrown onto the ground.

"Hold On" Ashley shreiked as Gary grabbed her shoulder and held as the car rolled across the field.

Gary screamed as the car just kept rolling until finally...

The Back and Front of the car stopped instantly as it hit two trees.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes not knowing she had shut them the whole time and struggled to look around.

The car had landed so it was balanced on it side against the two trees making Ashley's hair fall towards the passenger side door.

Then Ashley's eyes quickly flew to her Best Friend who was lying motionessly against the door of the car.

"Gary" ashley said silently as she reached over and shook the boy, but he didn't move.

"Gary" she said again as tears sprung to her eyes and she shook him more forcefully.

But to the teacher's releif Gary's eyes slowly opened as he took what had just happened.

"We just survived a Twister" Gary said as he looked to Ashley and smiled lightly at her tears.

"I'm fine" Gary reassured her but then took a look of urgency as he struggled with his seat belt.

"What are you doing" Ashley said as Gary struggled to get the blet unhooked to no avail.

"We need to get out incase another Twister comes" Gary said as Ashley grabbed the drivers side door and unhooked her seatbelt, lifting herself up as she did.

Ashley slowly scanned the debris as she sat on the Driver's side door of the car.

"Horrible isn't it" Gary asked her as she wordlessly nodded then moved her attention back to Gary.

"I'm Stuck" Gary said as he tried to get the seat belt loose but coudln't because he had closed the door on it and now the door was on the ground.

(I hope you followed that)

"Give me you hand" Ashley said as she grabbed his hand and pulled as hard as she could only to have her hand slip from his.

"It's No Use" Gary said after they tried it a second time and Ashley started to become worried, the weather if anything was getting worse.

But a stroke of goodluck shown thru the dark as a man approached the Teacher.

"Hey are you O.k" the man shouted as Ashley looked up and smiled in relief.

"Yes I'm fine" Ashley shouted as she looked back down towards Gary he seemed to be thinking deeply, Then something dawned on him.

"Kouga!" Gary shouted as the Man was suddenly up on the side of the car.

"Gary" he said as he looked into the car to see Gary looking up at him.

Gary and Kouga had a small past of being friends even Kouga and Inuyasha hated each other, Him and Gary were as you could say "Both Throughly Happy When Inuyasha Get's Mad" so the made a good team some times.

"Are you O.k" Kouga shouted down to him as Gary struggled some to show him he was stuck.

"Wait a Minute" Kouga said as he lited out of the car and thought for a moment.

"What are we going to do" Ashley asked as Kouga looked at her for a moment and then noticed something.

"Your nails look really sharp" Kouga said as Ashley growled, This was definety not the time to be hitting on her.

"Where's you Nail File" Kouga asked as it Dawned on Ashley as she climbed into the car and opened up the middle console dropping alot of stuff on Gary.

"Gee Thanks" Gary said sarcastically as Ashley grabbed her nail file and started to cut belt.

"Girl I suggest you hurry" Kouga said from outside the car as Ashley glared at the ground.

"I'm going as fast as I can" Ashley shouted as she got half way thru the Belt.

::Rumble::

::Woosh::

Ashley felt the car shake slightly as she knew what was coming.

"Go" Gary told her as she looked Frightend into his eyes and shook her head.

"No" Ashley said as she felt something pull her up thru the driver's side window.

"NO" Ashley said as she struggled against Kouga as he pulled her out of the car.

Gary looked sadly up at his friend and then with one last...Very sad Smile listened as another ::Rumble:: Broke thru the skys.

Gary started to cry silently as he heard Ashley's crys grow further away.

::Lighting Strike::

Gary screamed ever so slightly as he realized something...

He didn't have to give up..

Gary quickly looked to where Ashley had dropped the Nail File and grabbed it starting to cut the belt.

"Not Here" Gary said to himself as he cut furiously at the belt.

"Not This Way" He said as he got almost done when he was suddenly shaken by a small blast of wind that shut the driver side door.

As the seat belt finally broke Gary yelped a little bit when he fell on the small bit of glass that remained on the Window that had been on his side.

Then suddeny the door opened.

"Kouga" Gary shouted happily as the Wolf Man reached in and quickly hoisted Gary out of the car.

"Thank You" Gary said as he hugged Kouga and started to cry slightly.

"I couldn't leave Inuyasha's little Bro behind" Kouga said as he hugged Gary back for a moment.

Then Gary looked towards the sky...

::Rain Stops::

"We Need To Get Out Of Here" Gary shouted as Kouga grabbed his wrist and they jumped off the car running as fast as they could towards the overpass where Ashley was.

Gary looked back only for a second as Suddenly a spiral of Hurricane force winds came crashing down to earth.

"Hurry" cried Ashley as her and a few other remaining survivers beckoned them to move quickly.

Gary could feel the air sucking him towards the vortex of terror as he grabbed Kouga's arm firmly.

Kouga suddenly grabbed Gary as he jumped in the air..

This was it either they would make it or the wouldnt.

Gary screamed as Kouga jumped off a Flying car and the landed right under the overpass.

"Find something to hold onto" They heard somebody shout as Ashley and Kouga grabbed onto a cement tower.

Gary who had been swept off his feet when he landed didn't have time to embrace it thought before the Twister got to them.

"AHHH" Gary screamed as both Ashley and Kouga grabbed hold of his hands as he was pulled up into the air.

"Don't let go of me" Gary shouted over the raging winds as Kouga and Ashley pulled him towards the pedastal.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Ashley whispered to him as both her and Kouga used their weight to hold Gary against the Tower.

(Taishou Mansion 6:21 P.M)

Inuyasha and Seshomaru had been nervous wrecks as the sat on the sofas on the Taishou Home.

"I should have gone to get him" Inuyasha said under his breath as Kagome walked over and embraced him.

"This is not you fault" Kagome said as she hugged her husband.

"I'm sure he is O.k" Sango said as she comforted her friend slash buisness partner.

Having made it thru the storm Sango and Mirouku was also in the Taishou home.

"What if he isnt" Seshomaru said icily as he quickly stood up and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Gary had been the only one who could ever get Seshomaru to soften up other than Kagura and Rin... Sometimes Inuyasha and Kagome could.

To tell the truth Seshomaru was terrified about his brother's safety...

Seshomaru opened the door and walked into Gary's room half excpecting the kid to be there.

"He'll be O.k Seshomaru" Kagura said as she took hold of her husbands hand and they layed down on the youngest brother's bed.

"I remember what he said the first time we layed in here" Seshomaru said as he smiled sadly.

"Yeah he said "You better not beDoing It" Kagura said as she and him laughed slightly.

"Yeah Gary wouldn't die in this storm" Kagura told her husband as the slowly lifted up.

::WHOOSH::

Suddenly the two windows in Gary's room exploded as Seshomaru grabbed his wife.

Kagura screamed as Seshomaru quickly picked her up and they jumped thru the door closing it.

"Seshomaru! Kagura! we need to get to the basement" Inuyasha shouted as he saw the two running down the stairs and the three quickly joined everyone in the basement.

Or at least what they thought was everyone.

"Wheres Shippo" Kagome shouted as she searched the basement for the little kit but couldn't find him.

"My Baby" Kagome yelled as she burst out of the basement and rushed into the hallway.

"Kagome" Inuyasha shouted as he ran after his wife.

Kagome quickly made her way up the flight of stairs knowing exactly where the kit would be.

"Momma" Shippo shouted as he held out his arms for his mother and she grabbed him.

But suddenly the whole house shook sending Kagome and Shippo falling to the ground.

Kagome screamed and held Shippo to her chest as one of the small bookcases in the room flew over her head and smashed into the wall.

"Kagome" Inuyasha shouted again as he grabbed her and the trembling kit and quickly pulled them out the door.

Inuyasha struggled to keep his balance as the stairwell shook.

::Crack::

::Creak::

Inuyasha looked behind him to see the front door bending towards him.

"Down" Kagome shouted as the door flew off it's hinges and Inuyasha dove down just in time as the door flew over him and his family only to smash thru the kitchen.

"Hurry" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed Kagome and Shippo into the Basement where he hoped the would be safe.

"Are You O.k" Kagura and Sango asked frightendly as Sango took Shippo and let him cry into her shoulder.

"Were Fine" Kagome said out of breath as she felt the whole house shake again.

"Whats happening out there Inuyasha" Kagome asked as she turned towards her thinking husband.

"I don't know" Inuyasha said as he sat down catching his breath and then looked to Seshomaru.

"How can one Super Cell Spawn so many Twister" Inuyasha asked Seshomaru as he shrugged and then stood up.

(A Super Cell is the Sientific term for Wall Cloud)

" Don't you have a cordless Radion somewhere around here" Seshomaru said as Inuyasha nodded and looked and pointed over to the shelf.

"It should be there" Inuyasha said as Seshomaru stood up and walked over there looking for the radio.

"Here it is" Seshomaru said to himself as he hoisted it off the shelf and layed it on the table in front of the adults.

He slowly turned the knob only to receive a bunch of static.

"You better wait until thing calm down a bit" Inuyasha told im as he nodded and turned the radion off so it wouldn't get hot.

"Mommy I'm thirsty" Rin said as her mother nodded and looked questioningly as Kagome.

"There is some in the refrigerator over there" Kagome said as she pointed to the one laying against the far wall.

"Seriously brother it is like you where excpecting this to happen" Seshomaru said as Kagura got Rin a drink.

"I was" Inuyasha said simply as he leaned back and rested his head on Kagome's lap, Which was really a intimate Japanese gesture but at this moment no one minded.

"What do you mean you Were excpecting this" Seshomaru asked Inuyasha as Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha strangley too.

"I just had a feeling that someday this would happen" Inuyasha said as he looked at the only weather proof window in the basement.

"Gary I hope your O.k" Inuyasha said more to himself than to anyone else but They all silently wished that Gary was here with them.

(Overpass 7:00 P.M)

Gary shakily walked down the overpass and looked into the darkening sky.

"What are we going to do" Gary asked Ashley and Kouga as the two looked at the debris.

"We need to find a working car" Kouga said as Gary looked back at the walking forms of the other survivors.

"What about them" Gary asked as Kouga looked down sadly at him.

"A car would be better then just walking" Kouga said as the three walked quickly into the mess of cars trying to find one that could possibly work.

Ashley remained silent as she looked around the wreckage that had just been an hour ago a traffic jam.

"You O.k" Kouga asked her as he layed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Ashley said as she thought about something.

"What about my car" Ashley asked as Kouga shook his head at that idea...

"Your Car's front end was all messed up the Engine probally suffered too much damage" Kouga told her as he felt the soft rain hitting his face

"Guys I found one" They Heard Gary shout as the quickly made their way to him.

Gary had found a Viper that looked like it had just been lifted up by the Twister and then put back down gently.

Kouga slid into the drivers seat as Ashley got into the passenger side and Gary got in the back.

"Let's hope this starts" Kouga said as he stuck his sharpend Demon nail into the car and it reeved..

It reeved again..

Then it started.

"Yes" Gary shouted as they shut their doors and Kouga started weaving the cars thru the messy debris.

"Gary why don't you lay down" Ashley said as he nodded and tried to relax.

Then Ashley heard a click.

"What are you doing" Ashley asked Gary incredously as she looked behing her to see Gary rummaging thru the trunk.

"I have been thru alot today Ash so calm down" Gary said using her pet name as he rummaged thru the trunk.

"Ooh Manga" Gary said as he started to read the "Gokusen" Manga he had found.

"Where is the closest shelter" Ashley asked as Kouga shrugged and then looked at her for a moment.

"I don't think there are any close just keep you eyes pelled for somewhere O.k" Kouga told her as she nodded and looked out her window.

"Why'd you get caught in the traffic jam Kouga" Gary asked never really thinking about it till now.

"I was going in for work" Kouga said as he passed the last bit of wreckage and sped up some.

'Maybe we will make it' Kouga thought as Ashley layed silently in her seat, Gary read his Manga and Kouga drove.

To Be Continued...

(Took me a while to write this one hope you liked it! I even did a little bit of research to make sure everything was correct so please put down the pitchforks)

Plz Review!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Oh My God thank you guys for Reviewing so Nicely (Gives everyone Cookie) So Here is my next chapter)

Day Of A Thousand Twisters

Chapter Three

Hearing Noises In The Distance

Gary listened to the very slow movements of the car as his eyes shifted from window to window of the car, Having finished his Gokusen manga hours ago.

"Kouga where are we" Gary asked as he watched the rain sprinkle on the front windsheild.

"Shh" Kouga said as he motioned to a sleeping Ashley.

"Where are we" Gary whispered as he leaned in the middle of the seat and lifted himself up to where Kouga was.

"We are close to your house" Kouga told Gary as Gary sat back down in the middle of the seat.

"Put your seat belt on" Kouga told Gary as he heard the boy sigh.

"Yes, I'm sure the cops will pull us over if I'm not wearing a seat belt" Gary said as he motioned to the empty road.

::Whoosh::

The car jared sligthly as Ashley quickly awoke from her sleep having felt the car move.

"What was that" Ashley asked as she looked out to still see it raining.

"Kouga go faster" Gary told Kouga as the elder of the two, complied and started to speed towards Gary's home.

::Rain Stops::

"Ashley" Gary said frightendly as Ashley grabbed his hand and Kouga pulled them into the Taishou driveway.

"Hurry" Kouga said as he unbuckled his seat belt and threw open his door, Ashley and Gary doing the same.

::Bwam::

Gary was pushed to the ground as the car suddenly raised off the ground and flew over him, Hitting him in the head.

"Gary" Ashley shouted as she and Kouga ran over and quickly grabbed the fallen teenager, then ran inside the Taishou house.

"Inuyasha, Kagome" Gary shouted as the Basement door flew open to reveal a Relieved looking Inuyasha.

"Gary your O.k" Inuyasha said as he ran forward and hugged his brother making the small of the two smile, But then Gary frowned as he heard that sound again.

::Rumble::

Suddenly Kouga, Ashley, Gary and Inuyasha were all blown down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Kouga grunted as he lifted up to see the others standing up to.

"Everyone into the basement" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Gary and pulled him towards the basement.

"What is that" Gary said as he pointed towards the big flying object that was coming towards the house.

"Thats would be the Car" Kouga said as he and Ashley jumped into the basement.

::Crash::

The car exploded thru the front wall and came towards Inuyasha and Gary.

Gary screamed as Inuyasha pulled him into the Basement just before the car hit him.

Gary and Inuyasha quikly made their way down the basement as they listened to the horrors outside.

When Gary and Inuyasha enter the room, Gary was greeted bye Hugs from all the people who thought he was dead.

After everyone had set down and recovered from the Hectic day, they started to talk.

"What in the world is happening Inuyasha" Gary asked as he layed with his head in Ashley's lap.

(Yes I know that's an Intimate questure but some on the kids been thru alot today)

"I really dont know" Inuyasha answered the kid as he received a Grunt in return.

"What" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the look Gary was giving him, It said "And You Call Youself Smart".

"Stop looking at me like that" Inuyasha told Gary as he stood up and walked into the restroom.

"Must have been hectic" Seshomaru said as Gary nodded remembering the day quite vividly.

"This is the reason I hate Mondays" Gary said as everyone chuckled slightly.

"So, Kouga how did you meet up with my Brother" Seshomaru asked as he layed the sleeping Rin on the couch.

Kouga explained his part of the story, what little their was and Seshomaru smiled.

"Thank you for saving my brother" Seshomaru said as Kouga nodded and then leaned his head back against the couch.

"What are we going to do" Gary asked as everyone's eyes shifted to him and he looked back at them.

"I mean we have lost our homes" Gary said as everyone sat and thought about it for a moment before Kagome came over to Gary.

"Don't worry Gary, Were Rich remember" Kagome said as Gary chuckled slightly and then hugged Kagome.

Inuyasha then came out of the bathroom looking pretty Worried.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha" Sango asked as he looked over to her worriedly and then pointed to the roof.

"Can you hear that" Inuyasha said as Kouga, Ashley, Kagura, Seshomaru and Gary all used their demon sense to listen.

::Creak::

::Crack::

"The Roof is going to fall thru" Kouga said as silently as Seshomaru and Inuyasha nodded to that.

"What are we going to do" Kagura asked as she picked uo Rin and looked worriedly to Seshomaru, Who in return hugged his wife.

"We have to leave this basement" Seshomaru said as everyone exchanged glances with the others.

"Everyone listen, we are going to leave the basement" Inuyasha announced as everyone prepared themselves to go outside, But the Gary approached him.

"Inuyasha, Twister whip up within seconds out there where will we go" Gary asked as Inuyasha stared at his brother for a moment.

Everyone stood and thought for a moment about what to do when Gary suddenly sighed sadly.

"Were gonna make it out of this" Inuyasha reassured his brother as he looked out the window to think for a second.

::Rain Starts::

"We'll go to Billoxy the nearest town" Inuyasha said as Kouga shook his head.

"Inuyasha how are we goin to get there" Kouga asked as Inuyasha frowned and thought again for another moment.

His Family and Freind's lives were depending on him.

"Demon Speed" Gary said as everyone looked at him again, A thing that wa starting to annoy him.

"What do you mean Demon Speed" Mirouku asked as Gary glared at him.

"There is alot of demons here, Ya'll can carry us out of here" Gary said as Kouga nodded aggreing with the kid.

"We couldn't carry you all" Ashley said as Kouga and Gary frowned having run out of Ideas.

"Great Plan Gary" Mirouku said sarcasticaly as Gary glared at him again.

"Go Grop Something" Gary yelled as Mirouku took a threatning step towards Gary only to receive a Glare from Kouga and Seshomaru.

"I Got It" Kagome yelled as for the first time everyone looked at her.

"What about the cars in the garage" Kagome asked as everyone thought about it for a moment.

"Was the garage still in tact when ya'll came in" Seshomaru asked as Kouga nodded happiled and everyone cheered up.

"Seshomaru you, me and Kouga will drive" Inuyasha said as everyone started to walk up the stairs.

The door creaked open as Inuyasha walked out followed by everyone else.

"Is that our car" Gary asked Kouga as he pointed to the car that was sticking thru the brick wall that used to be the way into the back yard.

"Yes" Inuyasha exclaimed happily as everyone huddled into the garage and saw the three cars, Noteven bothered by the storm outside.

"Where are the keys" Kouga asked as Inuyasha opened one of the doors, and opened the sun visor letting a pair of keys fall out.

"Seshomaru you, Kagura, Rin, Sango and Mirouku take the Van" Inuyasha said as he threw a pair of keys to his eldest brother.

"Kouga you and Ashley take the Mercedes" Inuyasha said as he threw the other set of keys to Kouga who instantly headed to the before said Mercedes.

"Who do you want to ride with Gary" Inuyasha asked as he watched the youngest brother's eyes shift from car to car.

"I'll ride with Ashley and Kouga" Gary said as he heaed to the car only to have Seshomaru grab him and pull him into a hug.

"I'll see you when we get there" Seshomaru said as Gary smiled and got into the back seat of the Mercedes.

The three cars pulled out of the now opened driveway, and everyone felt a slight tinge of hope as the cars headed towards Billoxy, Hoping that the storm wouldn't follow them.

(With Gary, Ashley and Kouga)

"Gary are you still interested in Tornadoes" Kouga asked as Gary smacked him behind the head.

"No" Gary said ignoring the mean look Kouga was giving him, as he read a few Mangas he had grabbed from the basement.

"Yo know were lucky" Ashley said as both boys looked at her and she looked sadly back at them.

"Alot of people probally died today" She said as everyone frowned and thought about it.

"I wonder how much of my class is left" Ashley said as she stared sadly out the passenger side window, then she felt something light on her shoulder, It was a hand.

"Thank You for saving me" Gary said to her as Kouga listened in to the Student Teacher scene that was happening.

"What do you mean" Ashley said as she looked into the eyes of the younger boy.

"If you had let me walk home I would probally be dead" Gary said as she smiled and hugged him, until he said he couldn't breath.

Everyone was pretty silent from then on out as the cars made their way down towards Billoxy.

Until...

"You know you two would look Hot together" Gary said as he smirked when the Mercedes screached a little.

"What" Ashley shouted as she looked over the passenger seat to see the smirking teenager.

"You know its true" Gary said as Kouga and Ashley blushed a deep Crimson and Gary chuckled.

"Now ya'll look like Strawberrys" Gary said as the two looked at each other and then blushed darker.

::Krack::

Gary, Ashley and Kouga jumped when the ligthning striked just about a Quater mile away from them.

"Wow" Kouga said as he speed up a little bit and they all remained alert.

::Rumble::

"Kouga" Gary said as he looked behind them to see a Twister forming Two miles behind.

"Floor It" Gary yelled as Kouga did just that and they started to speed down the highway followed by the other two cars.

They weren't out of this yet.

"How Far Till Billoxy" Ashley asked Kouga as he looked around the road for a minute.

" 'Bout Fifteen minutes" Kouga said as he continued to speed down the higway, minding some of the debris that was scattered around.

Gary watched the twister as it formed miles away and started to destroy everything in it past.

"Amazing" Gary saind under his breath as the Twister suddenly after only two seconds dissapeard into the sky.

"Where did it go" Ashley asked as she to was watching the Twister from over Gary's shoulder.

"It jumped" Gary said stating to how Twister will go up into th eair a minutes later land somewhere else.

"It's gone for now" Gary said as he looked back towards the front seat to see Kouga looking strangley at him.

"What" Gary asked as Kouga shook his head a the boy, making Gary almost smack him behind the head again.

"It's just how can you fear Twister so much if your so Amazed by them" Kouga asked as Gary seemed to be in deep thought for a moment and then looked up at Kouga.

"Maybe it's that feeling everyone gets when they look into the darkness" Gary said as both Ashley and Kouga looked up at him strangley.

"They are scared of it... But still want to know whats in it" Gary said as Kouga and ashley thought about it for a moment and then Kouga looked back up at the boy.

"You can be really deep sometimes" Kouga said as Gary smiled and laughed a little.

"Thanks" Gary said thru chuckles as he relaxed for a while.

"What are you going to do after this is over Ashley" Kouga asked as Ashley thought for a moment.

"I'll probally get a new teaching Job" Ashley said as she looked to Kouga asking him the same thing.

"I'd probally get a my own Car Garage" Kouga said as both Ashley and Kouga looked to Gary and the kid shrugged.

"Probally be making plans to get to two together" Gary said as the car screeched for the second time today.

And as the two adult blushed deep Crimson for the second time today, While Gary laughed of course.

"Heres Billoxy" Gary said happily as the three cars pulled into the town, hoping that it was all over.

But it was far from it.

To Be Continued...

(Wow I hope you liked that chapter!)

Will Billoxy be spared from the Storm?

Will The storm come after our Family?

Will Gary match Kouga and Ashley up?

Please Review!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N This Chapter is Dedicated to Bedard, This One's for You!)

Day Of A Thousand Twisters

Chaper Four

"I Still Love you The Most"

Kagome slowly exited the car as she happily took in her surroundings, They had made it to Billoxy.

But Kagome's happiness was short lived as she watched Inuyasha run off to the local weather station.

"He didn't even say bye" Kagome said to herself as she sadly walked down the sidewalk to a small coffe shop she had seen.

'He's gotten to where he cares about his Job more then he cares about me' Kagome thought as she entered the shop and walked up to the Cashier.

"May I take your order" The Cashier said happily as Kagome looked up at the menu and thought about what she wanted... anything to get her mind off of Inuyasha.

"I'll take a Mocha Frappe" Kagome said as she handed the Cashier the money and then walked over to a table near the window.

Kagome sadly looked out the window and into the dark sky that was slowly moving towards the peacefull little town she was in.

'Maybe he thinks Twisters are more exciting then me' Kagome thought as she thought back to all the dates Inuyasha had broke, just so he could go research on Twisters.

'I'll make it up to you' Kagome heard in her head, That was what he always said, That or 'I'm too busy at the moment'.

A lone tear fell from Kagome's eye as she looked at the place Inuyasha had drove off to.

'Maybe he would have liked it if I would have let Kikyou have him' Kagome thought as she remembered all the times she had fought her cousin, just so she could have Inuyasha.

"Your Frappe mam" The Waitress said as Kagome jumped slightly and then thank the girl.

Kagome sipped on her Frappe as she thought of everything that had lead up to her being at the Cafe'.

"Kagome" she heard as she turned to look into Inuyasha's golden eyes and watched as he sat down in front of her.

"Is something wrong" Inuyasha asked as Kagome stayed silent, she just sadly looked out the windows hoping that he would just leave.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he layed his hand on hers and she finnaly faced him.

There was a small streak leading down from her left eyes showing that a tear had been there moments before.

"If its about the house-" Inuyasha started but was cut off when Kagome held up her hand to make him stop.

"It's not about the house" Kagome said as Inuyasha looked over at her worriedly wondering what was wrong.

"Inuyasha why are you cheating on me" Kagome asked as Inuyasha gasped slightly and looked sadly over to her.

"Kagome I would never-" But Kagome held up her hand up again.. This time she was going to talk to him.

"You've been cheating on me for years" Kagome said as Inuyasha silently yet sadly stared at his wife.

"Do you know how many dates you've broken off just to Research your "Experiment" Kagome asked as he finally understood where this was going.

"But Kagome, I'm so close to unearthing something big" Inuyasha told her as he tried to get her to agree with him, but this time she was going to be strong.

"What your close to unearthing is our Marriage" Kagome told him as he quickly closed his mouth his eyes filled with confusion and sadness.

"Inuyasha how many times will I have to sit at home ALONE while your at work" Kagome asked as she started to feel the tears falling down her cheeks.

"How many time will you say "I'm too busy" on our anniversary" Kagome said as she became angered remembering how he had just forgotten about it.

"Maybe I'm just a bad wife" Kagome said as she looked over to see Inuyasha with his head in his hands and what seemed to be him shaking his head.

"Maybe I should just deal with it" Kagome said as she started to feel as if her Frappe had gone bad.

Kagome shoulders shook slightly as she put her face in her hands and let the sobs come from her mouth, It's already hurt too much.

"Maybe you should have chosen Kikyou" Kagome said as Inuyasha raised his head out of his hands and stared over at her in dissbelief.

"What do you mean" Inuyasha said as Kagome to raised her head out of her hands and saw the small tears going down Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes.

"She would have been a better wife than me" Kagome said as Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her wrist making her jump.

"She could never be half the woman you are" Kagome heard Inuyasha say as she opened her mouth only to have him lay his finger on it, He looked angry.

"I'm glad I chose you and not that Slut" Inuyasha said as Kagome gasped slightly, He had never called Kikyou anything bad.

"This is not your fault, Kagome" he told her as she looked away from him only for him to grab her chin and he made her look at him.

"This is my fault" Inuyasha said as Kagome watched as fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks onto his red shirt.

"I'm so sorry Kagome" he said as Kagome's eyes widened slightly, Where was the Mean, Rude, Selfish, Non-caring Inuyasha that she had dated.

"But know this" Inuyasha said as she looked into his now serious gold eyes.

"I have always loved you" Inuyasha said as he moved his hand to Kagome's and held it squeezing it gently.

"And nothing, Not Kikyou, Not My Work and Definnetly not you will ever change that" Inuyasha said as Kagome quickly got otu of her seat and hugged her husband.

"I Love you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

"I love You Too, Kagome" Inuyasha said as he pressed his lips to hers gently and she kissed him back.

It had been a long time since the both of them had kissed and it feel so... Loving and Compassionate.

Kagome bended her head as Inuyasha started to bring some force to the kiss making her squeak slightly and her smiled and lifted his head from hers.

"How 'bout after this is all over you and me go to Hawaii for a Month" Inuyasha said as he snuggled up near his wife.

"I like that idea" Kagome said as she craddled her head under Inuyasha neck and he rubbed his chin against her head.

"I promise to never put anything above you again" Inuyasha said as Kagome tightened her arms around his neck.

"I'll Remember that" Kagome said as she listend to Inuyasha steady breathing and the thunping of his heart.

::Rumble::

Kagome tightened her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he held he close to him and he looked down into her soft chocolate eyes.

"I wont let anything happen to you" Inuyasha said as Kagome snuggled deeper into his warm shirt.

They sat there silently, just holding each other as they listened to the somewhat calming sounds that came from the dark clouds that were coming towards them.

"Inuyasha me and Mirouku are going to get Groceries do you.." Sango started as she walked over to the table to see Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled together.

"Nevermind" Sango said as Inuyasha smiled at the girl slightly and watched as she walked backwards towards the door.

"You just keep on cuddling" Sango said as she walked opened the door and stepped thru.

"What happened in there" Mirouku asked as Sango smiled slightly and started to walk towards the grocery store.

"Just grown up things" Sango said as Mirouku blushed and she sweat-dropped.

"Not those things Mirouku" Sango said as she laughed slightly at her husbands Niave ness.

(Back With Inuyasha and Kagome)

Kagome felt her self starting to fall asleep as she listened to Inuyasha's steady breathing when she heard Sango come in.

It was pretty funny really to listen to Sango as she quickly left, to go get groceries... And probally telling everyone not to go into the Cafe'.

"Comfortable" Inuyasha asked as he smiled handsomely at her and he smiled back up to him.

"Of course" Kagome told him as she playfully smack him across the face and he rubbed his cheek against her hand.

"So What are we going to do when the storm gets here" Kagome asked as Inuyasha seemed to think about it.

"We will probally be safe at my Grandpa Myoga's house" Inuyasha reasurred her as she wrinkled her nose.

"You mean the stinky Misquito Demon" Kagome said as Inuyasha laughed and looked down at his chuckling wife, She always looked beautiful when she laughed.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said as he bent down and started to nuzzle her neck, listening as she chuckled at the feeling it was giving her.

"That tickles" Kagome said as Inuyasha smiled but then they both felt as if somebody was watching them.

Inuyasha looked out the window to see Gary, Ashley, Sango and Mirouku all staring at them and smiling.

"Bye Bye" Kagome said as she lowered the blinds on the window, waving to her now disspointed family as she closed the blinds.

"Now where were we" Kagome said as Inuyasha chuckled and started to nuzzle her neck again.

"Do they always have to Eaves-Drop" Inuyasha asked as Kagome smiled up at him.

"Their are family" Kagome said as Inuyasha looked at her weirdly and she smirked.

"They are supposed to" Kagome said as her and Inuyasha chuckled slightly but then Inuyasha saw the form of a face form in one of the other windows.

"O.k Maybe they aren't supposed to" Kagome said as she grabbed a fork and threw it at the window making whoever was ther ejump away.

"There I think we are alone now" Kagome said as Inuyasha chuckled and she sat cuddled back up to him.

(With Gary, Sango, Ashley and Mirouku)

"You shouldn't have been talking so loudly" Gary told Mirouku as the monk blushed slightly.

"Yeah" Ashley said as she agreed with Gary and then tried to move around so she could see the couple, but the blinds made it where she couldnt.

"How are we supposed to know what happens now" Sango asked as Ashley and her thought for moment.

"I got it" Sango said as she quickly snuck up to one of the other windows to see an outline of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Then a fork hit the window making her jump and run back over the the small group she had previously been with.

"Something tells me they want to be alone" Gary said as he and Mirouku chuckled slightly at the girls sad faces.

"What'd I miss" Kagura said as she walked over to the group with a bag of pocorn and looked over to the window.

"Mirouku talked to loud and inuyasha caught us" Ashley said as Kagura smacked Mirouku on the head.

"Now how will we know what happens" Kagura asked the Monk sarcastically as she put her hands on her hips.

"We can always smash the window" Mirouku said as everyone glared at his stupidity, Then he received Four smacks to the head.

"As if that would actually work" Sango said as she looked over to see if Inuyasha and Kagome had moved.

"Why do ya'll care so much" Mirouku asked as Ashley sighed and then looked up at the confused monk.

"Were family its what we do" Ashley said as she ressumed looking at the window.

"Duh" Gary said as he too reverted his vision back to the despicable window.

End Chapter

(Wow I think this chapter was Good.. I think I remember someone reviewing about Sango not being in the last chapter :) )

Will Inuyasha's project really predict when a Tornado is going to happen?

Will Mirouku recover from the heavy barrage of Smacks he received?

Will Sango, Ashley, Gary and Kagura ever be able to see whats happening in the Cafe'.

Till Next Time, Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank You All For The Wonderfull Reviews, The only Problem Is who do I give my Best Reviewer Trophy To?)

Day Of A Thousand Twisters

Chapter Five

Preperations

Gary slowly entered Cafe' as he instantly looked at the booth in which Inuyasha and Kagome had been sitting in for the past two Hours.

"Inuyasha" Gary questioned Nervously as he slowly neared the booth, only to see his brother and sister-in-law sleeping on the couch.

"Yoo Hoo" Gary said as he pushed Inuyasha's shoulder slightly, just to receive a small smack from Inuyasha's left arm, His right one never leaving Kagome's waist.

"Wake Up" Gary said as he got slightly annoyed and started to poke Inuyasha with a fork, only to receive grunts or smacks.

"Fine you leave me no choice" Gary said as he stood up and braced himself for what was about to happen.

"Hey Kouga" Gary said simply as Inuyasha suddenly jolted life throwing an innocent Kagome flying thru the air and onto the ground.

"What a way to Ruin a Moment" Kagome said as Gary and Inuyasha helped her up from her fallen position.

"What is it, Gary" Inuyasha said as he tried to shift the blame to his younger brother, so his wife wouldn't get mad at him.

"The Storm is going to be here soon" Gary said as Inuyasha walked over to the door and looked thru the glass at the upsoming storm.

"Your Right" Inuyasha said as Gary nodded and then waited to hear what Inuyasha had to say on the subjet.

"Has it gotten any better" Kagome asked hopefully as Inuyasha looked towards her sadly and shook his head.

"If anything it's gotten worse" Inuyasha said as he watched the lightning streak thru the dark clouds that would soon block out the sun.

"Come on we are leaving for Grandpa Myoga's place" Inuyasha said as he ushered Kagome and Gary out of the small Cafe'.

"You mean the smelly guy who came to our last Family Reunion" Gary said as Inuyasha smacked him behind the head and gave him a glare that said 'Respect Your Elders".

As Kagome, Inuyasha and Gary neared the place where Inuyasha and the other drivers had parked the cars, they saw that everyone was already loading stuff into the backs of the cars.

"Where have you been"Mirouku said as he heaved a cardboard box into the back of the Taishou's van.

"I would think it quite Clear where they have been" Seshomaru said from inside the van as Mirouku glared at the Inu-Youkai even though he couldnt see it.

"Is everybody here" Inuyasha asked as he surveyed the crowd to see everyone but Kouga and Ashley.

"Where Kouga and Ashley"Inuyasha asked as Kagura pointed towards the Grocery store.

"In There" Kagura said as Inuyasha looked at Gary who nodded his head.

"I'll go get them" Gary said as he ran off towards the Grocery Store.

Gary ran into the store and started looking thru the aisle until he saw something.

Kouga and Asley where Kissing in the back aisle.

"Woah" Gary shouted as Ashley Yelped and pushed Kouga off of her, making him bump into a shelve.

"How can you be kissing at a time like this" Gary asked as Ashley blushed deeply and Kouga smirked.

"Now Gary you wont be telling anybody about this...Right" Ashley said as Kouga looked over to Gary with his eyebrow raised.

"Maybe... Maybe not" Gary said as Kouga suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and hoisted him up into the air.

"Let me Go" Gary ordered as Kouga held him off the ground and bought Gary to eye level.

"You will not tell anybody about this" Kouga ordered hoping to scare the fourteen year old, Not that he didn't like Gary it's just He couldn't let Inuyasha find out other wise he would never live it down.

Kouga was repelled backwards when Gary suddenly kicked him in the gut, Gary landed gracefully on the gound while Kouga flew into another one of the shelves.

"Don't ever threaten me" Gary ordered as Ashley helped Kouga up.

"O.k Fine" Kouga said as him and Ashley looked sadly towards Gary.

"Please don't tell them" Kouga and Ashley said sweetly as Gary seemed to think deeply about it for a moment until..

"O.k I wont" Gary said as Kouga and Ashley smiled at him, then Gary remembered what he had came to do.

"Inuyasha said we were leaving now" Gary told Kouga and Ashley as the three headed for the door.

Just as Gary and Ashley were about to go out the door, Kouga's arm stopped them.

"What is it"Ashley asked as she peared out the window to see winds shaking the three cars they had come in.

::Rythm of The Night::

Ashley quickly answered her phone, seeing as it was Inuyasha.

"Ashley put Kouga on the phone" Inuyasha ordered as Ashley handed Kouga the phone and he answered.

"Inuyasha where are you" Kouga asked as he observed the empty cars.

"We where able to get into a basement under one of the Houses" Inuyasha said as Kouga nodded and looked over to a basement that was near the cars.

"You need to get to safety, a huge super cell is moving your way" Inuyasha said as the line suddenly went dead and Kouga handed the phone to Ashley.

::Krack::

::Krick::

Gary, Ashley and Kouga looked up to see the windows start to move in ever so slowly, and start to chip and crack.

Kouga grabbed Gary and Ashley's hands and rushed to get to the back of the Store.

::Smash::

The windows exploded just as Kouga got Ashley and Gary into the back room.

Glass embeded into the walls and shelves as it destroyed the Grocery store.

"Wow" Gary said as he watched thru a Plastic window what could have been them.

::Woosh::

Gary, Ashley and Kouga looked for somewhere safe to go in the back room as they listened to the winds become stronger outside.

"What are we going to do" Gary asked Kouga as he and Ashley grabbed each others hands.

"I dont know" Kouga said as he scanned he room quickly, hoping he could find somewhere safe.

"There" Kouga shouted as he spotted a huge metal door in the far back of the Grocery store.

Kouga, Gary and Ashley ran towards the door.

::Bwoosh::

The winds blew open the door and Sent the three flying thru the air for a breif moment.

Ashey felt the wind blast against her as she held Gary's hand.

"I can't hold on" Gary shouted as Ashley felt his hand slip from hers.

"Gary"Ashley screamed as the wind blew Kouga and her into the back room in which the three had been heading.

Gary watched in slowly motion as the wind picked him up off the ground and then blew him into the back door of the Store.

Gary felt as if gravity had suddenly changed so that he was laying on the door.

"Kouga, Ashley" Gary shouted over the raging winds as he held out an arm for the two...

Then the back door broke and flew away with Gary still on it.

"NOOO!" Ashley shouted as tears came to her eyes, Kouga was the only thing holding her back from running into the winds.

Kouga pushed Ashley down and closed the door as he listened to the teacher start to cry.

He too started to cry as he looked thru the plastic window hoping that Gary would suddenly run up to it.

Ashley seemed more shocked then sad as she played the events over in her mind.

Her Best friend hadn't just died, Right... No of course not.

Ashley thought to herself as she started to Sob.

'I let him go" Ashley thought in horror as she felt her sobs shake her body.

Kouga stood with his back to the door as he watched Ashley lay on the groun, crying, but he coudln't bring himself to go and comfort her.

He felt something wet on his fingers as he looked down at them... they where Tears.

(After The Storm)

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly made their way to the Grocery story as the watched Kouga and Ashley come out.

"Thank Go your alright" Kagome said as she hugged Ashley only to not be hugged back.

"Whats Wrong" Kagome asked as she noticed Kouga and Ashley's tear-stained faces.

"Wheres Gary" Inuyasha asked as Kouga sighed heavily and motioned for Inuyasha to follow him.

"Ashley, where is Gary" Kagome said as Ashley ignored her and looked silently into the rubble... Hoping... Even though she knows it for nothing...

Kagome suddenly knew what happened as she heard Inuyasha start crying loudly and watched him drop to his knees with Kouga trying to keep him up.

End Chapter

(Well there you go sorry 'bout the sadness in this chapter... But I guess everyone can't live)

Will The rest of the Survivors, Survive?

Will Ashley forgive herself?

Will someone else die?


	6. Chapter 6

(Thank You all For the Reviews! Ya'll Rock and Rule)

Day Of A Thousand Twisters

Chapter Six

Survival of the Youngest

Somewhere amognst the debris of the fallen Town layed Gary's body as it layed there motionless.

::Cough::

Gary coughed as he opened his eyes ever so slowly to look up into the dark clouds.

Gary lifted up only to yelp at the pain that came from his leg, a Wooden Support layed on his probally broken leg.

Gary looked at the blood and water from the rain as it came from under the support.

Gary tried to move it again but for some reason already found himself Tired and weak.

But then he heard something, It was strained but he heard it... Was that Inuyasha?

Gary shifted his head to look over across the ruble and he could barely make out the figure that was his brother, Inuyasha.

'What are the crying about' Gary thought still dazed from the impact, where the Tornado had thrown him onto the ground.

"Inu...Yasha" Gary said but his voice was too weak to be heard over the rumbles of the clouds.

Gary tried to reach out to his Brother but noticed that his arm was trapped under a steel pole.

"Ka..Gome" Gary said as he watched them slowly start to get into their cars.

"Ashl...Y" Gary said as he stared to pound the puddle of blood and water with his other arm hoping that they could hear it, knowing that they wouldn't.

"No" Gary said weakly as the cars started up and started up, He was running out of time.

There was no way he could Survive in this storm, With A broken Leg, Broken Arm and probally a cuncusion.

Gary tried to yell but for some reason his voice was to weak, Then he resorted to trying to find something to get their attention.

Then Gary spotted a piece of Tin laying not to far from him and grabbed a rock.

Gary thru the rock at the peice of Tin as hard as he could considering his position at this point.

::Tin Shakes::

'Look over here' Gary thought as the sound attracted the attention of no one, He was starting to feel Very Dizzy.

"Please" Gary begged as he threw another rocks and it bounced off the tin again.

::Tin Shakes::

This time Kagome looked over to where the Tin was lying up against the building.

This was Gary's chance, Now or never, Gary waved his free arm up in the air as Kagome scanned the Horizon.

Gary could feel himself starting to fade into Darkness as he tried his hardest to yell.

"KAGome" Gary shouted half her name as her heard Kagome suddenly scream to Inuyasha.

And then he passed out, Exhausted from his hard work.

(With Kagome)

"Inuyasha" Kagome shouted as she ran towards where she had heard Gary shout a part of her name.

Kagome ran hurriedly over to the ruble that was once the Cafe' that her and Inuyasha had been in, To see Gary lying there in a pool of Blood and Rain.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, Ashley" Kagome shouted as the three said people started to run towards her to see if she was in trouble.

"Oh My God" Ashley said as she saw Gary lying there in the Ruble, She knelt down and took his Pulse.

"He's still alive" Ashley said as Kouga and inuyasha shouted for joy and then Inuyasha spotted Gary pined by the Wooden Support and Steel Pole.

"Gary" Kouga said as he bent down andwiped some of the bloodstaind hair out of Gary's face.

Gary had a Scar on his forehead as Kouga looked over to a struggling Ashley.

"Lets get this stuff off of him" Ashley said as she grabbed the wooden Support and started to try to lift it.

"Seshomaru, Mirouku" Inuyasha shouted as him and Kouga started to help Ashley lift the Support from Gary's leg.

"Gary" Mirouku said dis-believingly as he quickly examined the situation and went over to where Seshomaru had went.

"O.k everyone on the count of three" Inuyasha said as he counted and all Six of them, including Kagome and Ashley lifted the support off Gary's leg.

"What about the Pole" Kagome said as Kouga grabbed it and tried to bend it, but to no avail.

"Little Brother, try to find something blunt to hit it with" Seshomaru said as he motioned for Kagome and Ashley.

"You need to go get something to stop Gary's bleeding" he said as Kagome and ashley quickly ran off to get what he had said.

"Hows this" Mirouku said as he showed a jagged piece of steel he had picked up off the ground.

"O.k now we are going to shove this onto the bar O.k" Seshomaru said as Mirouku nodded and the put their hand onto the Jagged Steel.

"Now" Seshomaru said as the smashed the steel thru the bar and the Metal Pole snapped in half.

Kouga and Inuyasha quickly bent the Metal pole backwards so they could reach Gary.

Inuyasha slowly lifted Gary as he cleaned off Gary's face and smacked his brother's face lightly.

"Gary can you hear me" Inuyasha said as he smacked Gary's face again lightly, this time to receive a suppresed Groan.

"Let's get out of here" Seshomaru sayed as they quickly took Gary over to the Taishou's van and layed put him in the back seat.

"Hold this to his head" Seshomaru instructed Kagome as they layed Gary's head in her lap and she held the cloth (which Seshomaru had given her) to the back of Gary's head.

Sango then got into the back seat with Kagome and layed Gary's knee in her lap and started to rap it up with some gauze that she had gotten from the Grocery Store before it had gone Kabloowe.

"Inuyasha I think we need to start moving" Kagura instructed him as Inuyasha looked up into the clouds to see them start acting weird.

"O.k Everybody we are leaving" Inuyasha shouted as everybody got into their respected Cars, and they drove off.

(With Gary)

Kagome wiped away the dirt that was on Gary's face as Sango looked happily at the boy.

"He's lucky" Mirouku said from the passenger side seat as Sango and Kagome looked up to him.

"Not many people would have survived that" Mirouku told them as they heard Gary couch slightly then open his eyes.

"Hey..Kagome" Gary said weakly as Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair slightly, Gary also smiled weakly up to her.

"Where...are..we" Gary asked as Kagome motioned to the van and out the window.

"We are in the Van" Kagome said as she watched Gary try to move his leg but yelp again as he felt the pain.

"Don't move your leg" Sango told him as she started fixing his arm that had not long ago been wegged under a steel pole.

Gary nodded and closed his eyes laying his head back on to Kagome's lap as he started to sleep.

"Think he will be O.k" Sango asked Kagome as Kagome wiped away a small tear of happiness that was rolling down her cheek.

"He'll be fine" Kagome said as she leaned down and kissed Gary's forehead.

"Inuyasha how far are we from the storm" Sango asked as she kept her attention on Gary's sprained wrist.

"Not to far, but I think we are safe" Inuyasha said as Sango smiled to herself and finished wrapping Gary's wrist.

"For now atleast" Inuyasha said as Sango and Kagome cringed slightly at the thought of being thru what Gary had already been thru.

"If you and Kagome hadn't play Smoochy for so long we could have been out of ther earlier" Mirouku said as he chuckled at his own joke.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed slightly as Sango chuckled a little bit to and then rested her arm on the window.

"Think of how dreary it would have been without Gary "Sango said as she reflected how he acted when they were spying on the Cafe' couple (Inuyasha and Kagome).

"Yeah" Inuyasha agreed as he glanced over at Gary's somewhat peacefull face as he slept.

(With Ashley and Kouga)

Ashley layed there with her arm aginst the window, staring out into the somewhat peacefull sunset that was happening.

"How you doing" Kouga said as Ashley looked over to him and smiled, leaning against his should in the process.

"I'm Fine" Ashley sayed as she snuggled into Kouga's arm, not noticing the smirk he had on his face.

"Eek" Ashley yelped as Kouga poked her in the ribs making her jerk up and she glared at him for a second.

Then she started laughing too she reached forward and poked him in the ribs making him swerve the car slightly.

"Hey No Poking The Driver" Kouga told her as she looked over at him, pretending to be offended.

"Then No Poking The Passenger" Ashley told him as he chuckled slightly and bought his eyes back to the road.

(With Shippo, Seshomaru, Kagura and Rin)

Seshomaru felt as if he could just die as his Nephew and Daughter went into another round of singing "Yay our Uncles Alive".

Seshomaru looked over to his wife, who had joined in singing earlier and felt another head ache coming along.

"Why did I have to drive the Mercedes" Seshomaru said to himself as Kagura playfully smacked him.

"Come on Seshomaru lighten up" Kagura said as she started shaking her head while she sung.

'Not even Gary is this annoying' Seshomaru say as he layed his head on the steering wheel, This was going to be a long trip.

End Chapter

(Ha Ha Ya'll thought Gary was dead)

Will the Group make It to Myoga's?

Will Gary Survive his near brush with Death?

Will the kids ever stop Singing?

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

(Da Da Da DA Here is Chapter Seven)

Day Of A Thousand Twisters

Chapter Seven

Pity Me...Or Not

Gary sat in the back of the van with his had leaned back as he gave another Sigh of boredom.

"We have been driving for Hours" Gary said as he watched Inuyasha tense up and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Will you shut up" Inuyasha told him as he glared at his brother for a moment and then shifted his eyes back to the road, That they had been driving on for the past Five hours.

"Why does this guy live so far away" Gary asked as he lifted up slightly, Minding his Broken Leg and Wrist, so he could look out the window.

"Then you can get out an walk" Inuyasha said as he put his finger to his chin, seeming to be in deep thought.

"Oh wait, You can't. Because you Broke your leg" Inuyasha said as Gary glared at his older brother.

"Just like you Broke your Mind" Gary said as Inuyasha growled and continued down the road, Griping the Tire wheel harder then he should.

"Besides it's not my fault the Twister hit" Gary said pouting slightly as Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha say your sorry" Kagome said as Inuyasha looked as if he was going to Protest.

"Now" Kagome ordered in a Forcefull voice as Gary smirked from the back seat and looked into the mirror, In which to see Inuyasha glaring at him.

"Im Sorry" Inuyasha said thru clenched teeth as he pressed the gas harder, Faster they get there, Faster Gary will get his leg and wirst fixed so he will be nice again.

"Oh I am so Sure that you mean that" Gary said sarcastically as he grabbed one of his famous Gokusen mangas and started to read it, While trying to ignore the Thunder coming from the clouds that seemed to be following the group where ever the went.

"Are you O.k" Inuyasha asked his voice a little less angry as he watched Gary tense up from behind his Manga.

"Yeah" Gary said grumpily as he went back to reading his Manga, However Inuyasha was not convinced.

"You know a storm is nothing to be afraid of" Inuyasha said as he saw Gary's eyes shift up from the manga again, but this time they were more Nervous then Annoyed.

"I dont know why I fear them" Gary said as he layed down his Manga and stared worriedly into Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes.

"Maybe it's because There is no way to control them" Gary said as he reached forward and held Kagome's open hand.

"Maybe it's because I fear death" Gary said, he seemed to be trying to convince himself of these things.

"Don't worry Gary I'll find A way to stop the Storms" Inuyasha said as he looked to the folder that was laying under his seat.

"After this storm ends I'll Find a way" Inuyasha promised as he felt saddend when he looked into his brother's disbeliveing eyes.

"How can you be so sure" Gary asked as Kagome decided that she should speak up in this case.

"Even if He doesn't figure it out, We are still here for you" Kagome said as she squeezed Gary's hand reasurringly.

"I have just one question" Gary said as Kagome and Inuyasha looked over to him for a minute.

"How is Inuyasha going to figure it out with a broken Mind" Gary said as he laughed slighty while Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Atleast I didn't have to have Braces" Inuyasha said as he reffered to how Gary had been the only Brother out of the three which had to get Braces put into his teeth.

"Atleast my Mouth isn't a Yellow Crayon Factory" Gary said as he raised his voice slightly and he heard Kagome Huff, She knew the whole ride was going to be like this.

"Kami help Me" Kagome said as Gary and inuyasha started yelling about various things that had happened in the past.

(Kami means God in Japanese for those who don't know)

"Inu-Baka" Gary called his brother as Inuyasha growled loudly at the name the Seshomaru and Gary called him when the got mad at him.

(Baka means Idiot for those who don't know)

"Atleast I have a College Degree" Inuyasha said as he smirked at his brother who glared at him for the third time that day.

"Oh what did you get it in: Being a Baka or just being plain Stupid" Gary said as he shouted the words "Baka" and "Stupid", thats when he heard Inuyasha shout in Joy.

"We are here" Inuyasha said as Gary looked out to see his Grandpa's Famous Mansion, It was even bigger then the Taishou's.

"Thank Kami I'm free from Le' Dork" Gary said as he pointed at Inuyasha when he said the last bit with a French accent.

(Let's see there was Japanese, French and English in that sentence lol)

"And I'm free from Le' Annoyance" Inuyasha said as he smirked at Gary's Fourth Glare at him that day.

Gary laughed though for when Inuyasha opened his door he slipped on the weat side of the door and flew face first into the ground.

"Did you forget you feet There, Inuyasha" Gary asked as he pointed at his brother and laughed as he layed in the mud.

"Maybe it's in the same place as your Broken Mind" Gary said as he even heard Kagome start laughing at that.

"Man you can be mean when you aren't feelin' good" Kouga said as he opened the door from behind Gary and picked the teenager up slowly, as to make sure he didn't hurt Gary's leg.

"I'm telling the truth" Gary said as Kouga chuckled slightly and watched and Seshomaru walked up to knock on Myoga's front door, However no one answered.

"Just go inside he's in Italy right now" Inuyasha said having recovered from his fall from the side of the car.

"Then why are we here" Kagura said as Seshomaru let her inside the house, since she was carrying a sleeping Rin and Shippo.

"Because this place it safer then any shelter" Inuyasha said as he watched Kouga take Gary inside.

"And because you can continue your Research here" Kagome whispered into his ear as She glared at him.

"Remember the promise you made to me, Inuyasha" Kagome warned as she grabbed her purse and walked inside leaving a confused and annoyed Inuyasha.

(After Everyone had Settled In)

Sango walked silently down the hallway of the Gigantic mansion that Myoga owned , trying to find her way back to the group.

"This is why me and Mirouku own a House" Sango grumbled as she looked down another hallway.

"They all look Alike" Sango shouted as she stomped down another hallway, then she heard something.

'Was that people talking' Sango thought as she quickly made her way down the hallway towards the door where the voices were coming from.

"I thought you said the Man was on Vacation" She heard a man say as she peered thru a cracked door to see three men standing inside the room.

All wearing dark clothes and masks, Sango gasped slightly as she saw this. They were Robbers.

"I thought He was, I'm sorry Naraku" Said one of the figures as the one named Naraku slapp him.

"We'll just have to take care of them wont we" Naraku said as Sango watched him bring out a Handgun, This was not good.

"I have to warn the others" Sango said as she ran down the hallway she had come from, hoping she could find her way to her friends before the Robbers did.

(With Kouga, Ashley and Gary)

"Guys" Sango shouted as she ran into the room where Ashley, Gary and Kouga were sitting.

"What is it" Kouga asked as he watched her catch her breath from running the length of the whole Mansion, Atleast what she thought was the whole Mansion.

"Robbers... In the house" Sango said as she heard Gary and Ashley gasp slightly.

"Where are the others" Sango asked as Ashley shrugged and looked towards Kouga.

"They went to go to one of the Neighboring Weather Stations" Kouga said as he watched Gary turn around in the wheelchair the had found for him.

"What do we do" Gary asked as he looked to Sango, Who looked to Ashley, Who looked back to Kouga, Who looked like he was thinking deeply.

"We have to Take them down" Kouga said as he looked for a weapon in the Study that they were in.

Everyone started looking around for something to defend themselves: Kouga found a Shotgun, Ashley found a Metal Pole, Sango found a Brass Candle Stick and Gary found a very heavy book.

"I hate you guys" Gary said as they looked at the weapons they had found in the Study.

"Why" Sango asked as she looked nervously down the hallway to see if the Guys where coming.

"Because You get cool weapon and I get a book" Gary said as the group split up, so that they could cover more ground.

(With Ashley)

Ashley walked nervously down the hallway as she started swung around at every single noise she heard.

"Such a smart Idea" Ashley said sarcastically as she remembered how Sango had suggested they split up to cover more ground.

Then Ashley heard foot steps coming from an opposite Hallway so she squeaked.

"Oh Crap" Ashley said silently as she darted into one of the rooms that she had seen.

Ashley's breath became quicker as she heard the footsteps grow closer to the door.

The door flew open as Ashley screamed and Hit the figure as hard as she could with the metal pole she had found.

Ashley breathed for a second then turned to look at the person she had hit, Then she almost slapped herself.

Kouga layed there on the ground, knocked out from the blows that he had received from her heavy Metal Pole.

(With Gary)

Gary wheeled himself quietly down the hallway as he thought about his current situation.

'They would probally take pity on me since I'm in a wheelchair' Gary thought as he rolled across the second floor.

"It wasn't my fault that The guy had to come back early" he heard someone grumble as Gary gasped and rolled up besided the banister so he could see down to the first floor.

"Where are they" He heard the crook say as he looked down to see one of the Criminals standing below him.

Gary seemed to Panic for a second before he remembered the weapon that he had found in the Study.

"Yoo Hoo" Gary said as the Criminal looked up at Gary and then yelped.

"Night Night" Gary said as he dropped the book onto the criminals head from the second floor knocking him out.

Gary smirked as he wheeled himself to the stair well so he could make sure the Criminal was out.

"Onlu question is how do I get down there" Gary said as he looked down and the prone form of the Criminal, Then he Smiled again.

(With Sango)

Sango made her way quickly down one of the many hallways of the gigantic mansion, Grumbling to herself again.

"We coudln't go to a Shelter, No we had to come here where the Robber are" Sango said as she leaned against a corner and looked down the hallway.

"And if the Twisters weren't Enough" She said as she spotted one of the Criminals standing down the hallway.

Sango smirked slightly as she crouched down and made her way, silently down the hallway.

(The reason Sango aint scared is because she is a Cop)

Sango raised the Candle stick above the crooks head but before she could do anything she heard a gun Click.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Naraku said as he pointed the gun at Sango's back as the other Criminal whirled around in suprise.

"Drop it" Naraku said as he nugged the gun into her back and she dropped the Candlestick.

"Now come with me" Naraku said as he lead Sango down the hallway at Gun point so to make sure she wouldn't move.

"Who did this" Naraku said as they arrived at the Stairwell gary had been at earlier.

'Gary" Sango thought as she looked down at the prone form of the third criminal, A heavy book was not laying far from it's body.

"I said Who did this" Naraku demanded as he pointed the gun a t Sango's neck and Glared at her thru the slits of his mask.

"ME" Gary shouted as he suddenly emerged from the hallway and Rushed towards Naraku.

Gary jumped out of his wheelchair as it hit Naraku and his Partner sending both down the stairwell and onto the first floor.

"Hurry" Sango said as she quickly helped Gary up and put his arm around her neck so that they could get away.

A gunshot rang out as it hit the banister a few feet away from Gary and Sango making both hurry faster down the hallway.

"Come on" Naraku said as he threw the wheelchair out of his way and rushed up the stairwell heading for Gary and Sango, his partner not far behind.

"Hiyah" Ashley shouted as she slammed the metal pole on Naraku's head instantly making him crumple to the floor, Knocked out.

The other Criminal bought the gun to Ashley head but heard a click from behind him.

"I wouldn't do that" Kouga said as he held the gun to the robbers head and the robber instantly dropped his weapon.

"Ha" Gary shouted as he slammed another Heavy book that he had found onto the robber, Knocking him out just like the others.

"Man are we lucky we ran into you" Sango said as she noticed the Scatch on Kouga's forehead and looked at him questioningly.

"Don't Ask" Kouga said as Ashley blushed as helped Gary as they headed to the front door.

Gary struggled to get back into his wheelchair when they had gotten down to the first floor.

"What the Crap did ya'll do" Gary heard as Mirouku entered the door with a wide eyed look.

"Just... Knocking people out" Gary said as Mirouku went and called the police.

"Why didn't we do that in the First place" Gary asked Sango as the both Sweat-dropped.

End Chapter.

(I hope you liked this chapter I think it's longer than the others :) )

Will Inuyasha's Research prove a way to Stop the Storm?

Will Gary ever get over his fear of Tornadoes?

Will they be Knocking anyone else out today?

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

(Wow, it's been a long time since the last update... I'm Sorry Everyone! I hope that somebody still reads this.. Plz Review!?!)

(This will be a somewhat dramatic chapter based around Gary, Kouga, Ashley, Inuyasha and Kagome!)

Day Of A Thousand Twisters

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Eight

Time Is Running Out...

Gary silently walked down the hallway as he could hear the thunderous rain smacking the roof of the mansion.

"La De Da" Gary said sarcastically as he looked down the next hallway, This place looks all the same!

Having been a Quarter demon he had healed up at a slightly quickened rate, Now all he felt was a slight pain in his ankle.

"Ashley!" Gary shouted as he looked for his friend that had run of down this way.

It had been about Five hours since the incident with the robbers.

Gary stopped and looked up as he heard the creaking of the walls in the house.

"Is this really a safer place?" Gary asked himself as he thought momentarily on the subject.

'Or did we come here so Inuyasha could continue his work' Gary thought as the sudden realization hit him.

"Damn Him" Gary shouted, Inuyasha had pulled them out into the middle of nowhere just so he could continue his work.

Gary found himself gripping the banister tightly, His anger getting the better of him.

'Is he crazy' Gary thought to himself as he felt a slight twinge in his heart.

'He wouldn't put his family in danger would he' Gary thought as he leaned against the banister.

'Does he really take his work That seriously' Gary thought as he sat looked over the banister for a moment.

"Kagome" Gary said to himself as he eyed the Raven haired woman standing below him.

Kagome was staring outside and into the storm, She jumped at every Boom of thunder.

"Mommy" Shippo shouted as he suddenly ran into the room, making Gary duck behind the banister so he wouldn't be seen.

Shippo and Rin had become Frightened of the Thunder seeing as it brought destruction with it.

Kagome picked up her child and held him for a moment as Both Child and mother looked into the destruction that was coming.

Gary almost felt like he could see what they could as he looked out the window as well.

He saw Pain, Fear, Destruction and Death.

Gary put his back to the banister as he remembered the feeling of death.

There had been plenty of chances that he could have died during this storm.

"I want daddy" Shippo said as he cried into his mother's shoulder.

Kagome's eyes showed with anger, and a amount of sadness.

She had come to the same realization that Gary had.

Inuyasha had put them in harm's way just so he could continue his work.

Both Kagome and Gary sat wordlessly for a moment till Gary edged himself back up the banister.

His anger flared as his eyes shifted back to Kagome and Shippo.

Inuyasha really was and Idiot.

:: Scene Change ::

Ashley stared silently at the same sight Gary, Kagome and Shippo were seeing at the other end of the house.

"It's almost like it's coming for us" Ashley said even though she new that the thought was stupid.

Kouga sat in the lounge chair as he looked at Ashley, She actually looked very beautiful.

He stood up and walked over to Ashley, he put his arms around her waist.

But Ashley pulled away from his grasp and leaned against the window.

"Kouga.." Ashley said as the wolf demon sat next to her.

"What we did in the Grocery store was a mistake" Ashley said as he looked at her with confused eyes.

"Ashley I.." Kouga was at a loss for words as Ashley looked away from him.

She couldn't...

She couldn't fall in love with him again.

"Remember, you chose Ayame" Ashley said as Kouga seemed to become a mixture of emotions.

Ashley and Kouga had not tolled anybody of their past together.

The Facade they kept up was convincing enough.

"I made a mistake" Kouga said as Ashley looked into his eyes once more, They both held regret.

"Still..." Ashley said as she remembered everything that had happened.

_"I Love You" Kouga said to Ashley as they danced slightly to the music playing in the background_

_It was right before their Freshman year in college._

_Ashley loved the feeling of her face against his chest._

_She felt so safe, So in love._

_But then Ayame walked in._

_"Kouga-"_

Ashley snapped out of her short lived memory as Sango walked in.

" Has anyone seen Gary?" Sango asked as Ashley and Kouga looked to each other.

"No" Ashley said as she looked away from Kouga, His heated gaze burning into her neck.

"I'll go find him" Kouga said as he walked away from Ashley.

'I made a mistake' Kouga thought to himself as he walked down the hallway.

'I Love Ashley' He thought as he turned the corner.

'And I will win her back'...

Ashley stood silently as Sango looked questioningly at her.

"Is everything O.k" Sango asked Ashley as Ashley nodded and sat down in the chair.

'Can I keep from loving him' Ashley thought to herself as Sango sat down next to her.

"Are you o.k" Sango asked as Ashley shook her head.

"I have to get something off my chest" Ashley said to Sango as she started to explain her and Kouga's relationship.

:: Scene Change ::

Kagura walked slowly down the corridor leading to the cars.

She had left Rin's toy in the car, And now Rin was pouting.

She opened the door as she walked outside to the cars.

But something was missing...

The cars weren't there!

Kagura looked around questioningly as she turned around and walked back inside.

"Kouga" Kagura said as she caught the Wolf demon's attention.

"Didn't Inuyasha, Mirouku and Sesshomaru only take one car" She asked as Kouga nodded and the both quickly walked back outside.

"Then were the hell are the other two" Kagura said angrily as Kouga noticed that both the other cars were gone.

:: Scene Change ::

Gary pulled into the Weather Research Center as he pulled out of sight from the policemen.

Mirouku had taught Gary how to drive Years ago, Not that his family knew it.

Since he was only Fourteen, He had no License.

"Please Don't see me" Gary said as he pulled into the parking space.

Then he waited for a second to see if any of the guards were going to come after him.

The didn't, So Gary got out of the car and headed up to the door of the Research station.

His nervousness hadn't got rid of his anger though..

"He knows I hate Twisters" Gary said to himself as he walked to where he knew Inuyasha would be.

"He knows I hate Storms" Gary said angrily as he turned down the hallway.

Someone would have stopped him if it wasn't for his dark red aura of anger that seemed to be pulsating from his body.

"Inuyasha!" Gary shouted as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

Inuyasha turned quickly towards the door as he heard his brother's loud voice.

Why was Gary so Damn loud?

"What!" Inuyasha shouted as Gary walked over to him.

"You meant to bring us out her didn't you" Gary shouted at his brother as Inuyasha stood up a look of slight regret in his eyes.

Gary had caught him.

Gary noticed the look in Inuyasha's eyes as his own widened... And his anger flared.

"It isn't any safer is it" Gary yelled as Inuyasha started to get slightly annoyed.

Gary had no right to be judging him.

"It's better than the house" Inuyasha said angrily as Gary looked at him incredulously.

"So there was nowhere safer than this" Gary yelled as Inuyasha started to growl safely.

"I had to continue my work!" Inuyasha shouted back as in a voice that would have scared Gary, If the kid was so mad.

"You knew the storm was coming this way didn't you!" Gary shouted as Inuyasha seemed to glance away from him for a second.

Gary's mouth dropped as he realized that Inuyasha had know all along where the storm was heading.

Inuyasha had done the unthinkable.

Gary felt almost betrayed as sadness showed in his eyes for a moment.

Inuyasha knew how Gary was scared of Twisters..

But he had even put Kagome, Shippo, Mirouku as well as the other all in the path of danger.

Gary could feel his anger rise, This was all Inuyasha's fault!.

"You knew" Gary shouted as he balled up his fists, His anger was flaring out of control.

But the next thing Gary said was a mistake.

"You brought us out here just so you could see the Idiotic project fail!" Gary stated as Inuyasha seemed to growl for a moment.

"You, you..." Gary searched for words as Inuyasha took a step towards him.

And then he couldn't believe he said it.

"You Bastard Hanyou" Gary shouted as he suddenly covered his mouth, He noticed his mistake a second to late.

Inuyasha's anger flared as he remembered all the times people had called him that.

Inuyasha's eyes changed to a dark color of red and purple marks formed on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry" Gary said as he noticed the pain of his words.

He had never meant to hurt Inuyasha.

Gary gasped slightly as he noticed what was happening.

'Inuyasha's demon side' Gary thought as he was suddenly lifted off his feet.

"I may be a Hanyou" Inuyasha said menacingly as Gary look down to his brother in fear.

"But atleast I'm not a Bastard child who's parent's rejected him" Inuyasha said as Gary's heart suddenly broke.

Inuyasha punched Gary and sent him flying into the wall.

Gary landed hard as he looked at fear to Inuyasha, He had never seen this side of him before.

"Atleast I'm not a Shitty demon child who's brothers hate him" Inuyasha said as Gary forced himself to stand.

Gary's pain showed in his eyes as he got into his fighting stance.

Gary was no match for Inuyasha...

But was Inuyasha right?

Gary quickly opened the door as Inuyasha jumped towards him.

But Gary couldn't get away.

Inuyasha grabbed Gary and hoisted up against the wall, his nails digging into Gary's skin.

"Atleast.." Inuyasha started as Gary's eyes moved to his and he stopped.

Inuyasha's demon side stared into Gary's heartbroken eyes.

What had Inuyasha done!

Inuyasha eyes stopped glowing red and the marks disappeared as he let go of Gary.

Gary let out a small cry from the pain as Inuyasha's nails came out of his shoulders.

Then Inuyasha returned to normal.

Inuyasha looked questioningly around as he tried to remember what had happened.

Then he saw everything.

He quickly looked down to his brother in utter disbelief.

Gary tried to move away from his as he came forward.

Then Inuyasha noticed the blood runing down Gary's shoulders.

"Gary I-" Inuyasha was cut off however as Gary pushed him away from him.

"Stay away from me" Gary shouted as he moved farther away from Inuyasha.

"I didn't mean to" Inuyasha said as he smelled the blood on his nails, then tears started to form.

He had hurt his little brother.

Gary suddenly bolted down the hallway as Inuyasha reached out to him.

"Gary, Wait!" Inuyasha shouted as he chased after his brother.

Gary quickly ran out the front door and jumped into the car.

He had to get away from Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha bolted outside Gary started the car and pulled out.

"Gary!" Inuyasha shouted the car sped off.

Inuyasha had just lost his little brother.

End Chapter

(Wow, that was really an emotional chapter, Plz Review!! Cause' I could use them!)

Will Gary ever forgive Inuyasha?

Is Their Bond broken?

Will Kagome and Inuyasha's marriage survive as well?

What about Kouga and Ashley?


	9. Chapter 9

(Wow, Thx For the reviews! I know that the last chapter was pretty emotional, I will in some funny stuff soon!)

Day Of A Thousand Twisters

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Nine

Bond To Be Broken.. Or Repaired

Inuyasha stared down the driveway as the car went out of sight, How could he let himself lose control.

He quickly ran inside to survey the damage.

The door to his office had been knocked of it's hinges, there was a part of the wall smashed and streaks of Gary's blood on the outside wall.

He could still smell the scent of Gary's blood everywhere.

And then it hit him.

Like a ton of bricks...

_"At least I'm not the Bastard child who's parents rejected him"_

Had he really said that to his own brother, how could he!

Inuyasha quickly ran to his cellphone and dialed the third number on speed dial.

He had to explain what happened to the others before Gary got home.

"What the Hell" Inuyasha heard as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

He should have known, he realized as he swiveled around to see his brother, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air as he looked at the still wet blood on Inuyasha's fingertips.

"What have you done" Sesshomaru said menacingly as Inuyasha dropped the phone.

Sesshomaru seemed to blink twice as he looked around the office and surveyed the scene around them.

Then suddenly as he realized what he smelled his eyes flew towards Inuyasha.

"Ack" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru was suddenly upon him, with a hand around Inuyasha's neck.

"Where is He" Sesshomaru said menacingly as Inuyasha gasped for breath threw the strong hold of his brother.

Inuyasha pointed to the door as Sesshomaru gripped even tighter.

"Did you hurt him" Sesshomaru said as his eyes seemed to radiate a type of demonic aura.

But Sesshomaru calmed down as he noticed the Regret, Sorrow, Pain and Utter anguish.

Sesshomaru dropped his brother ruffly to the floor, and then kneed Inuyasha in the head.

"I'll try to stop him" Sesshomaru said as he left the room, Mirouku had been standing off to the side.

"Inuyasha..." He said as he looked at the crumpled form of the Hanyou man.

Mirouku turned and walked down the hallway, He didn't know what to say really.

:: Scene Change ::

Gary sat in the car as he pressed the gas pedal to the ground, The blood was still flowing from his shoulders.

_" You Bastard Hanyou"_

The words floated around in his head as he let the tears fall from his eyes.

This was all his fault, He deserved what he got.

But he was so scared, The look in Inuyasha's eyes.. He could still see them.

Inuyasha would have killed him.

He had never been more afraid of Inuyasha, He was so scared.

The blood started to make his shirt stick to his body as he pulled into the Mansion's driveway.

"Reject" Gary called himself as he felt another wave of Pain, Anger, Fear and sadness wash over him.

He wasn't being rational, but he seemed to believe the title fit him.

"I'm just a reject" He said as the tears flowed from his eyes and hit the steering wheel.

He felt his vision getting blurry as he saw another car pull into the driveway.

The driver had silver hair as Gary felt another wave of fear.

He had to get away from Inuyasha, Far away.

"Stay away from me!" Gary shouted as he ran into the mansion and slammed the door behind him.

He could hear someone yelling on the other end of the door, Inuyasha could still be demonic.

Gary screamed as he was thrown from the door, He knew he would be dead if Inuyasha got a hold of him again.

Gary stood up and started to run up the seemingly larger than before stairwell behind him.

"Gary!" He heard as Kagome and Ashley came running from above him.

Gary lost all strength as he let go of the banister and flew backwards.

He braced himself for the pain that was to come.

But then he felt two arms catch him as he landed.

"Sesshomaru.." Gary said as he passed out from blood loss.

:: Scene Change ::

Kagome sat silently as Kagura dressed the wounds on Gary's shoulders and head.

She really didn't know what to think.

Kouga and Ashely stood glaring out the window, She knew exactly what they were thinking.

"What was he thinking" Ashley said as she started to pace back and forth.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to" Kagome started as she cut herself off.

She really didn't know what to say or do.

Kouga glanced to Kagome then stood up and walked down the hallway.

"Kouga, Wait!" Kagome shouted as she rushed down the hallway towards him.

"This is not the way to handle this" She said as she grabbed his shoulder.

"I think it is" Kouga said simply as he shrugged off Kagome's hand and then continued going towards the door.

"He couldn't control himself" Kagome said as Kouga whirled around to her making her stop in her tracks.

"I'm a Demon Kagome" Kouga yelled as her as she took a step back away from him.

"So is Ashley, Kagura and Sesshomaru" He said as he threw up his hands in exasperation.

"We control our dark sides" he said as he sighed and then glanced towards her.

"No matter what happens we are supposed to control it" He said simply as she nodded and he shook his hand.

They stood silently for a minute as a lone tear went down Kagome's cheek.

"I'm Sorry" Kouga said as he bowed to her in apology.

"It's not your fault" Was all he said as he walked back and sat down.

"But then..." Ashley started as Kagome and Kouga looked towards her, Her eyes didn't shift from the wind whipping the trees.

"What should we do" She said as she bashed her hand onto the windowsil, She just didn't feel right.

She defended her friends no matter what, But wasn't Inuyasha her friend to?

But if she did nothing, Would she be letting Gary down?

"We have to give Inuyasha a chance to talk" Kagome said as Ashley twisted around so she could face Kagome.

"He'll just cover his own ass" She said as Kagome looked up to her.

"Ashley..." Kagome said as Ashley just turned away from her showing that she was ignoring her.

"Kagome's right" Kouga said as both girls quickly glanced over to him.

Kouga never passed up a chance to fight with Inuyasha, This would have been the perfect chance to practically murder him.

"We should give him a chance to talk" Kouga said as he gripped the arms of his chair.

Kagome breathed a slight sigh of relief as Kouga raised his head to her.

"You better hope he gives a good enough explanation" Kouga said as Kagome nodded.

"You won't be the only one to hurt him" Kagome said as Kouga's eyes widened.

What was Kagome saying?

:: Scene Change ::

Ashley stood silently looking out the front window as she felt the wind whip around her.

Her teeth chattered as she pushed down the cape that she had found in one of the bedrooms.

Her appearance kind of fit her as she stood with the wind blowing her beautiful hair and the cape.

Kouga had walked off after the conversation with Kagome, Kagome had gone to take care of Shippo and Rin.

Gary hadn't awoke yet and was laying in the bedroom seeming to have nightmares of a certain Hanyou.

"Inuyasha..." Ashley said as snapped out of her thoughts.

Inuyasha's car was pulling into the driveway, as she threw open the door and walked outside.

Ashley walked over to the car as Inuyasha stepped out.

:: Smack! ::

Ashley's hand flew across his face as Inuyasha didn't even seem to flinch at the blow.

"Is he here" Inuyasha asked the most obvious question as Ashley glanced at his face.

His eyes seemed to be bloodshot and the smell of blood still came fron his fingers.

"You better hope that's all that happens to you" Ashley said as he throat cracked slightly from sadness.

"Do I look like I'm worried about that" Inuyasha said as he just shrugged her off and walked up to the door.

Ashley stood there as she watched him walk up to the door.

A tear fell to the ground as she turned around and walked off the other way.

"it's up to you what happens Inuyasha" Ashley said as her words carried on the wind and into his ears.

:: Scene Change ::

Inuyasha entered the house and as he closed the door Kouga flew up to him.

Inuyasha braced himself as he waited for the blows to come, But this time they didn't.

"Second room on the left upstairs" is all that Kouga said as Inuyasha looked too him.

"I'm going to let Gary decide what happens to you" Kouga said as Inuyasha nodded and walked up the stairs.

Inuyasha could feel Kouga walking closely behind him, Anything that happened he deserved it.

Sure Gary had lost his temper as well but... If he hadn't taken back control as soon as he had.

He would have killed him, He knew it..

And he felt the pain in his heart at knowing that.

Inuyasha stood in front of the door for a moment as he hesitated.

"Hmph" Kouga huffed as he threw open the door for Inuyasha and pushed him in.

"I'll be listening" Kouga said as he shut the door and Inuyasha instantly glanced to the bed.

But then he noticed Sesshomaru sitting in the chair next to it.

"We don't think you should be left alone with him" Sesshomaru said coldly as he glared at his younger brother.

Inuyasha nodded as he walked over and kneeled next to the bed.

Inuyasha started at Gary for a second as he went to wake the kid.

Then he noticed that Gary was awake and staring at him as well.

They seemed to comunicate in silence as Sesshomaru started at both of them.

"I'm Sorry" They said as the same time as Inuyasha seemed to flinch at the words.

"I don't deserve it" Inuyasha said as he brushed the hair out of Gary's eyes.

"But I shoouldn't have said those things" Gary said as the sadness showed in his eyes.

"You had every right" Inuyasha said as Gary seemed slightly taken aback.

"I was wrong" inuyasha said as he bowed to his brother.

"I know I can't truly receive your forgiveness yet" Inuyasha said as he remained bowing as Gary raised up.

"Until I have earned your forgiveness I shall serve you" Inuyasha said as Kouga, Gary and Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably.

'What the Hell' Gary thought as he put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You forget..." Gary said as Inuyasha glanced up to him.

"You already do that" Gary said sarcastically as he shifted to the side of the bed and stood up.

He ruined that brotherly moment.

"We had a fight" Gary said simply as he fixed his hair.

"We both went to far" he continued as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to him.

"I forgive you" He said as he left the room suddenly.

Gary took a deep breath as he fell against the wall.

Had he trully forgiven him yet....

:: Scene Change ::

Kagome stood silently as she listened to what Gary said.

He hadn't truly forgiven Inuyasha yet, she could tell.

The wind whooshed around her again as she shivered and looked around.

There didn't seem to be any windows open or doors...

:: Crrk ::

Kagome glanced up quickly as she saw the ceiling crack.

Kagome gasped as she jumped out of the way of the falling debris.

she quicklyrecovered as she spotted the next slab falling towards her.

The wasn't time enough to get out of the way.

:: End Chapter ::

(I hope you liked it, Sorry it was so emotional but I felt like it fit it. Plz Review they really make me happy!!)

Will Gary ever forgive Inuyasha?

Is Kagome Okay?

Where the heck is Mirouku and Sango? (At the Station...)


End file.
